


Rise of the Horde AU

by candycornfield



Category: World of Warcraft - Various Authors, World of Warcraft: Rise of the Horde - Christie Golden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycornfield/pseuds/candycornfield
Summary: This is a fixfic I did as a joke for myself after reading Rise of the Horde and getting upset at how fast everyone changed their minds about the draenei and the following avalanche of chaos that followed. I wrote this on 06/25/2017 and found it recently.This is a "what if" story where the orcs didn't believe the false visions that were told to them and thus nothing bad ever ended up happening.None of this will make any sense unless you've read the book at least up to chapter seven.
Kudos: 7





	Rise of the Horde AU

**Starting from chapter 7 of Rise of the Horde.**

“The enemy of which I speak,” he said heavily, “is the draenei.”

A wave of murmurs erupted.

Durotan stared, disbelieving. He looked around seeking Orgrim’s gaze and saw shock in his wide, grey eyes. Just as quickly as the shock came, a resolute expression shaped Orgrim’s face and he firmly shook his head.

“This does not sound like the ancestors,” Drek’thar spoke up over the whispers of the crowd. “I believe it would be wise to seek council with the ancestors in Oshu’gun.” Sounds of agreement spread across the orcs.

“I wholeheartedly agree, Drek’thar. This is why I asked for this gathering. This information, truth or not, is far too important to ignore. Either this is the truth and we must prepare to make enemies of the draenei, or this is a trick. I know not how or why, but it is of grave seriousness to get to the bottom of a false vision from our sacred ancestors.” Ner’zhul gestured his arms to encompass the entire group of orcs before him. “I propose that the elder shaman of every clan join me in Oshu’gun to seek official council with the ancestors and ask their guidance. Afterwards, we will be able to go forward together and plan for what is to be. Will you join me?”

There was an initial hesitation, and it showed on the faces of almost everyone present. Everything about this gathering was new and unusual. Slowly, however, the elder shamans of the clans stepped forward to join Ner’zhul. Soon, a small group was formed and the shamans made their way up the smooth, cool stone of the mountain.

The torches were lit, the water was offered, and the shamans gathered in a circle around the sacred pool.

“Beloved ancestors,” Ner’zhul began to speak in an even, calm tone. “Trusted spirits who have guided us for so many seasons and will for so many more. We come to you, in a most unusual of circumstances, to beseech you and ask for your wisdom.” In the still waters before them, reflections of familiar faces began to appear and tense shoulders began to relax around the circle. “We have each received a vision in a dream. A vision speaking of a mortal enemy in our lands that threaten our very way of life. Beloved ancestors, is it truly your will to eliminate the draenei?”

The visage of Rulkan appeared in the waters, as if she was standing behind Ner’zhul. “We are proud of the collective wisdom of all of the clans. It was right to come to us here now.” Her face grew hard and she pressed on. “The visions you have seen are indeed false, and you know it in your hearts to be true. The draenei have been nothing but kind and patient with us.”

A sharp gasp escaped Drek’thar’s lips. He spotted Mother Kashur’s knowing eyes reflected on the surface of the pool and spoke out to her. “How did we receive these false visions? And who would want us to harm the draenei?”

Mother Kashur appeared to place a hand on Drek’thar’s shoulder. “It is the power of a truly evil being who is blinded with thoughts of revenge against the leader of the draenei. His name is Kil’jaeden. Reject his words and false visions, cast him from your dreams, and stand strong with your resolve. Do not let yourselves be swayed by those corrupted with hatred. The draenei are not your enemies.”

Before tensions became too high, Ner’zhul and the clans’ shamans descended the mountain and rejoined the crowd.

Ner’zhul lifted his arms to quiet the nervous orcs and began to speak. “The ancestors have spoken to us! The visions of our previous dreams were false!” A boom of concerned voices washed over the group.

“How is this possible?” Grom Hellscream bellowed about the uproar, tensing his large fists. “Who is responsible for this?”

The crowd quieted and Ner’zhul spoke. “An evil being called Kil’jaeden, an enemy of the draenei. It appears this Kil’jaeden attempted to use us as puppets to carry out some sort of revenge against the draenei people.”

A violent roar burst forth from Grom’s mouth, chilling the blood of all around him. “Puppets?! I am no puppet!  _ My people are no puppets! _ ” The Warsong orcs threw up their arms and let loose similar cries of anger.

An odd sensation of relief and new concern ran through Durotan. “What do we do now, about this Kil’jaeden?” he called over the commotion.

“No one has seen this being in the waking world before,” Ner’zhul replied. “For now, we will reject and ignore his next attempts at false visions. But if he is ever to show his face to us, we will be prepared to show him what his disrespect to the orcs and our sacred traditions has cost him.”

Loud cheers of agreement rang out over the crowd. Durotan finally allowed himself to relax, if only slightly. Draka gripped his hand firmly and smirked up at her intended.

“You don’t even need to say it,” Durotan laughed. “You  _ are _ the most observant among our clan.” Her smirk only grew wider.

The rest of the evening was filled with food, drink, and relief in knowing the truth. Durotan smiled to the sky, hazy with smoke from the bonfire, and sighed. This would be a lesson across all of the clans; Trust in your heart, patience, and a healthy sense of skepticism.


End file.
